phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ilovebartmorethanyou16
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Iloveferbmorethenyou16 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 03:36, January 16, 2012 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Chat It is now restored. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 01:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You're allowed on chat again? Why did IaLL allow it? I Am A Superstar!! : ) 01:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) because i wrote to him about the age thing. i am 13 and i straitened that out. if you wanna see what i did, go to iall's talk page. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 20:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC)iloveferbmorethenyou16 ILOVE FERB!!!:) and for the ladies rrow!User:Ilovef Hey can you unban me from the chat, I'm sorry I won 't curse on the chat again Can you please tell het to un-ban me, tel her I am sorry what I said, and it's just my first day on the wiki HI!!!!! :) EVELYN IS AWESOME! Chat moderator Your request for chatmod rights was successful. I have enabled those rights on your account. If you have any questions about this, let me know. Also, please take time to read the Chat behavior and guidelines page if you haven't already. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) You're ever so welcome! You're welcome! I hope you have fun being a mod. I knew you would get it. Glad I could help. ShootingStar29 23:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Im sawrry, I just cannot speek engliesh gewd, I can onwly speek Arabic HedgehogDude 22:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Transfering Data... IaLL banned me from the chat, yesterday. It was due Michelpacheo1. I insulted him because of his blabbering. You know what he does... "Oona is gonna come, Oona is here. Blah blah..." So, I got fed up and raged at him. Now, I have been banned... All I want to know is, Is this ban permanent? If not, When could I return? : To answer your question, this what happened: :: I greeted him by calling him "a liar" and he started talking of Oona as for my inconvinence. I just kept calling him liar, liar and LIAR, that's all! I used caps only once. Suddenly, IaLL started telling that he can ban everyone on this chat and can block them permanently from the Disney wiki. I was just about to justify my cause and left my last comment, "Oona never comes!" and without warning, I was banned... : My Reasons for Oppose: #Michelpacheo1 is just making us get scared. I don't like people who talk like that. #IaLL banned me without warning. This is the greatest mistake he has done. #What if Michel himself is Oona? : Lastly, Just tell me when I can get back. My talk is over! — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 12:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's what happened... I was just talking normal when SS told me "not to go robot" on her. I said ok but, I asked In "which comment did I go robot?". I then told her that Her comment Z"made no sense" and "In short, IIlogical Data." Then IaLL kicked me and when I returned, he banned me. '''''The End? — AtomDestroyer24E (talk) 14:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) hey can you help me get back to chat Re: 70.230.205.148 Thanks for bringing this to our attention. The user in question has been dealt with (and actually was before I saw the message). -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Link Can u give me a link to where u signed up to be a chat moderator? Thanks! i would, but you did not sign your message so i don't know who you are! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 00:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Mod issue First of all, if you've been holding your breath and fearing the worst for 4 days now, I apologize - I never really had a chance to check my Talk page over Memorial Day. Anyways, in regards to what was brought to my attention, I discussed the matter with fellow Phineas and Ferb Wiki staff, and no action will be taken at this time. You will not be getting banned or demoted, and as far as I am concerned, the matter is now closed. I would only ask that you ensure that this does not happen again. Please let me know if you have any questions, and have a nice day! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Off-topic images It all depends on what the off-topic image is. If it falls under one of the forbidden image categories (i.e. pornography, etc.) then you should absolutely report it right away. (Check the log to find an admin that's edited recently.) Users are allowed to upload a few images to use on their user pages, including some fan art and personal images. Admins typically make personal judgements when figuring out how many "a few" is and when someone is simply abusing the privilege. Hope that answers your question. Topher208 {Talk} 02:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) My english chat doesn't work...does ur works? I'm at spanish chat PAC Cambio y corto! 12:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) yes, mine works just fine..... u should consider telling an admin about this bug.... what happens when u cllick onto chat? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 12:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Come please, come to spanish chat to talk with me...it is empty...tell the same to all people in english chat; link: http://es.phineasyferb.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Problem; please My chat is not working...IDK why...could u please come all to this chat; is one created by me...please: http://es.educacionyanlisis.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat U can talk in english. please answer when u read this. PAC Cambio y corto! 17:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) if i do to many vchats at once. my computer will stop working, as i am already on this chat, i hope chat willl work for u again, i think buunak had the same problem. try eitheer changing ur browser or making a temporary new accounts like "trolypac2" or something. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 18:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Applause You are doing great in this wiki ! I'm a proud wikia contributer ! -- 16:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) yay! thx! just sayin, whta makes u say that? there are better users here, and do i know u? anyhoo, i am proud to have a fan! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 16:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC)